Enchantress (DT2)
A class with the abilities to enchant various magical power into weapons. Somewhat hard to use because enemies have various weakness, but when used properly, they will become a considerable support class. Specialty *Good with books. *Support class specializing in status ailments and party buffs. **Understand enemy's weakness and deal status ailments to them. *Many useful skills even after going to advanced, so plan accordingly. Equippable equipment types Characters Melvy, Fiora, Eltricia, Irena. Class tree Skill overview Skill details Return *Usable on level 1, but it will only replace the usage of a cheap item. *It can free up one slot from item bag, but leave this PR to save SP. Nurse *Cures one ally's status ailments. *Can remove only the negative effect of buffs with negative effect. (e.g. Paladin's Defender. *With a BS, this becomes auxilliary, but still important. *On advanced, SP becomes precious, so leave ailment removal to items instead. Stun *Fire attribute *When Freeze and Silence is ineffective, Stun is useful. Especially against bosses and strong normal enemies. *Only targets one enemy, but if it hits, it will definitely interrupt one turn, and any casting. Get at least Lv1. Freeze *Water attribute. *Seals enemy skills, dances, and dolls. *Quick chant time, useful against normal enemies to minimize damage. *Can also be useful against bosses (though many is resistant). *Low TP usage, so get at least Lv3. Prioritize this over Silence and Paralysis. Silence *Wind attribute. *Can seal songs and magics. *Useful to interrupt enemy with line or party targetting magic, and song buffs. *Quick chant speed, will often make it in time even if the enemy already started chanting. *While convenient, some enemies will resort to stronger physical attack skills when their magic is sealed. Paralysis *Lighting attribute. *Won't certainly interrupt actions, but when it kicks in, it will interrupt any action. *Useful when the enemy is resistant to Freeze and Silence. *Strong normal enemies are usually not resistant to paralysis. Enchant skills *Time until next turn divided by 1.35-1.55. *Can be used on map. *Only affects normal attacks, and non-weapon specifc skills. *Not necessarily needed, but it can be used to strengthen WT's magic, strengthen SP's Danger Shoot, or other stuff depending on party composition. Get at least Lv1. Circle Brave *Can be used on map. *Conflicts with FT's Warcry, will overwrite the previously applied one. *Slightly weaker than Warcry from level 4 on. *Even if you want to save SP, get Lv1 to overwrite ATK down effect. *Even if a member already has Warcry, having this makes it easier to quickly use one. Circle Protect *Can be used on map. *Since Cover and Provoke are less reliable now, get this to Lv5 ASAP. *With the smithing system used for strengthening equipments, the effect of Circle Protect can be seen rather quickly. *Considerably increases survival when you start encountering strong normal enemies. Divine Shield *Good to increase survivability while concentrating on healing role. But SP is required to increase the effectiveness of those healing magics. *Due to very long chant time, reapplying the skill will interrupt healing and support role. It's best to apply before boss fights, and just rely on that without reapplying once the effect disappears. *Chant speed depends on RES, so equipping grimoires might help with reapplying mid-battle. Heal Mastery *Not very important as heals themselves increase a lot by raising their own level. *Will not increase HP recovery cap. Auto Mini Refresh *Definitely useful for a magic user. Get at least Lv2. *Even more important on MP due to their extremely high MP usage. Adaptation *Lv1 increases all resistance by 6, but each subsequent level only increases by 1 more, so just get Lv1 unless you have extra points. Fast Cast *With magic books, chant time will also decrease. And since PR should equip books to increase their healing power, there's no need to rely on this too much. *Still, 1 or 2 levels should be helpful. But it can wait until later. Category:Classes